


Not A Hero

by sevenphdsbanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenphdsbanner/pseuds/sevenphdsbanner
Summary: Thor Odinson came whirling into Bruce Banner's life like a supernova set free in the dark sky above.Bruce Banner came unexpectedly into Thor's life bringing colours and childlike joy with him everywhere he went.The two were so similar and so different it hurt to think about it sometimes, but they were willing to bear the pain because something beautiful could be made of this.





	Not A Hero

The lab is quiet, the perfect place for Bruce to work on his latest experiments. Everything in the lab is dangerous if used wrongly, and yet it is a calm atmosphere. Bruce stands in front of the large holographic screens, the blueprints of his genetic makeup displayed in the full - the twists of deoxyribonucleic acid showing exactly what made Bruce, Bruce. He sighs and removes his glasses, rubbing his eyes. It was late, night was almost becoming morning and Bruce had done nothing more than stare at his own DNA. This wasn't going to help himself in any way. What he really needed was sleep. Sleep called him, his brain desperately begging him to put the work aside till morning and to just collapse.  
Bruce makes a move to turn off the screens, the blue lights shutting down all around him. DNA structures, information that he already knows about gamma rays, and his own midnight scribblings disappear from in front of his eyes. He stands still for a moment before dimming the lights of the lab. The lights of the lab never fully switched off unless there was a power cut, for just like Bruce, Tony was also up at ridiculous times most nights, seemingly preferring to sleep anywhere than his own bed. Many a morning other Avengers had found both of the curious scientists lying asleep on the lab floor, Bruce's glasses lying askew beside him.  
Tonight, Bruce found himself wandering the hallway outside his room. Despite the complaints from his tired body, Bruce kept stopping to look out the windows. Smiling gently to himself he finds himself looking up at the sky, thinking about the time he was six years old and stayed up half the night in the hopes of seeing his first shooting star. The star had left a burning streak trailing behind it in a fiery tail as it traced its way through the galaxy above.  
What Bruce would give to be that excited again. He needed some non-alien, non-weird scientific creation that decides to rebel against the Avengers excitement. Stars were out tonight, glittering specks of burning gas filling our galaxy. Bruce knew that humans were made up of the same elements that made up stars, making us all a connected part of the universe that surrounds us.  
He tended not to look back on his childhood memories, particularly those revolving around his father, who he feared he was becoming more and more alike. That in itself was a scary thought. The fact that there was the possibility of such evil lurking in even the darkest corners of Bruce's mind scared the living daylights out of him.  
It was as Bruce turned around to head to bed that he noticed he was not alone. The tallest of his fellow Avengers was walking towards him, the dim lights causing him to cast multiple shadows on the walls as he walked. Maybe it was the late night beauty of the dark sky filled with stars, or maybe it was Bruce's tired brain working a barley noticeable form of illusion over Thor's face that made Bruce wonder why he looked so much more beautiful. Or maybe it was the new short hair. Bruce couldn't help but notice this about Thor in this particular moment, and was about to keep on staring awkwardly at the god when he spoke up.  
"Banner, what are you doing up so late?" The god spoke softly, careful not to disturb the quietness of the night.  
"I was working on something in the lab, a project of mine." Bruce waved a hand dismissively. "Why are you up so late Thor?"  
Thor smiled at the man before him and pointed out the window. "I came to look at the stars. Sometimes I miss being able to just sit and stare at them like I did when I was a child."  
Bruce found himself staring at Thor again, unable to draw his eyes away from the chiselled face that was seemingly so much softer in the half pale moon light thrown through the tall panels of glass. Thor was just so goddam beautiful and Bruce could not deny it. He felt his face pulling itself into a smile. Maybe it was the late night tiredness, but Bruce could not shake the thought.  
"It's late, I better get to sleep..." Bruce said almost as though he was telling himself the action rather than addressing Thor. Thor turned away from the window, his tall figure blocking the stars in the sky behind him.  
"Goodnight Banner."  
\---------------------  
Bruce was not a morning person. Or at least he thought he wasn't a morning person. Perhaps it was the late nights in the lab that caused his hatred, or perhaps it was Bruce's love to sleep that made waking up one of the most difficult parts of the day. The only part of the morning that made any of it bearable was when Bruce managed to get his hands on a cup of coffee. Once he had inhaled the caffeine everything seemed much more tolerable. Especially this morning.  
The kitchen had been empty of people, but there was freshly made coffee left in the pot with a couple of mugs left beside it. Bruce poured himself a large mug, running his free hand over the marble work top. The coffee leaves a burning hot sensation through his chest, which Bruce enjoys. What would he be without coffee? Probably less functional and far more angry.  
As he began to search for the cereal, he was joined by someone, the sound of their footsteps muffled by socks. Bruce looks up from the cabinet that he was ransacking and is met by the familiar face of Thor. It's strange to see him out of armour and fancy outfits, seeing him in a soft jumper and jeans is not what Bruce would have pictured the Asgardian's day to day outfit to be. He had expected something more suit like, and yet he thought this looked just as good on Thor as any of his other more elaborate looks.  
"You never did answer my question properly when I asked you what you were doing up so late." Thor starts as he settles into one of the bar stools at the island. "What project where you working on?"  
"Ugh I was looking at my DNA." Bruce answers, going back to searching for the cereal. He spots a box lurking at the back and lets out a delighted cry, proceeding to dump most of it into his bowl. Thor watches this with a slight smile on his face, silently laughing at the scientist's reaction.  
"What's so interesting about your DNA that kept you up so late?"  
"I wanted to see if I could find anything that would give me a clue as to how the hulk came into being." He waves his spoon around as he speaks, drawing the double helix shape. "Cause then maybe it would give me an idea on how to get rid of the 'other guy' or at least control him."  
"Why would you get rid of the hulk?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Because he protects you, without him you wouldn't be here. Him coming into being allowed you to survive the explosion and continue to work on whatever it is you do." The sentiment was sweet, even if Thor did just make Bruce want to weep a little bit on the inside. Why was it that no one except Tony seemed to understand what it was that he did?  
As though Bruce's thought had summoned the billionaire, a sleepy looking Tony entered the kitchen. Tony rubs his forehead and cringes against the bright lights, grabs the half drunk mug of coffee out of Bruce's hand and leans against the island.  
"Morning." He mumbles into the coffee, eyes falling shut. Bruce rolls his eyes and grabs another cup, filling it up with the still warm coffee. "Find anything interesting?" Tony looks to Bruce, curiosity plain on his face. He seemed to be the only other person interested in how the hulk came into being, rather than just accepting that it happened and not feel he needed an explanation as the others on the team chose to.  
"Nothing I didn't already know, unfortunately." Bruce takes another sip of coffee as he says this. He was suddenly struck with how comfortable and relaxed he felt. This was one of the first times he had been at peace and reasonably happy (it was still early morning and Bruce hated mornings) since Ultron had wrecked havoc on the world, and escaping Sakaar with Thor. It was lucky that he had Thor with him, without Thor he might not have managed to get Banner back after defeating Hela.  
"Ooh science and numbers!" Thor mocks, laughing.  
"Ooh lightning!" Tony imitates in the same tone, the coffe sloshing in the cup as he did so. Bruce sniggers into his cup.  
"You think its funny, Banner?"  
"No, of course not." Bruce tried to be convincing but he couldnt help the smile on his face from making its way through his pretence.  
"Why don't we go a few rounds?"  
"And me beat you? Not today thanks." A smile worked its way onto Tony's face as the words left Bruce's mouth. Thor narrowed his eyes at them, but he didn't say anything knowing first hand the power of the hulk.  
"How about we do a couple rounds against the hulkbuster, huh Thor?"  
"And watch me destroy your precious piece of technology? I don't think I can handle your tears so early in the day, Stark." Thor raised his eyebrows, leaning back on his stool.  
"Try me." Tony said flatly. "You're lucky it's so early, otherwise I'd take you on."  
"It's ten in the morning Tony." Bruce replied.  
"Huh."  
"Wouldn't matter what time of day it was, you're always a tiny man filled with coffee. I could beat you in a fist fight blind." Even when sitting down on the bar stool, Thor was just taller than Tony was. This infurated the billionaire to no end.  
"Arm wrestle me."  
"Tony that's not really a good idea-" Bruce started, but the man was already putting on one of his many stored Iron Man parts, covering his hand in the shiny red armour that led him to fame. Bruce knew exactly how this was going to end. Thirty seconds later, just as Bruce had predicted, Thor won, leaving an even more annoyed Tony standing in defeat.  
"Come on Tony, we'll find something for you to mope over in the lab." Bruce says stifling a laugh, grabbing the grumpy billionaire by the arm and dragging him out the kitchen .


End file.
